


Arrested In Vegas

by fyf



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyf/pseuds/fyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Vinny get put in jail, Alex has to bail Jack out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrested In Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people want me to continue this, please just send me a message :)

‘Yeah... and Vinny and Jack were there and then the cops came and they got arrested. They were tweeting and taking pictures of it, those boys are too obsessed with twitter if you ask me’ Matt said to Rian, Zack and Alex who had gotten back onto the bus after a show in Vegas.  
‘Wait... what did you say? They got arrested?’ Alex asked.  
‘Yeah, I didn’t quite catch what for, I don’t really need to know, all I need to know is the fact that our guitarist and merch guy got arrested, that’s a slight problem’ Matt replied.  
‘Are you absolutely certain? Like they weren’t just messing you around?’ Alex asked. He got out his phone and proceeded in stalking Jack’s twitter, and yup, sure enough, there it was ‘@JackAllTimeLow: Getting arrested with @vinny_vegas UGH... instagr.am/p/Rlxbvoi_Ro/’ Alex opened the link to see a picture of Jack being handcuffed with his hands behind his back and Vinny doing a thumbs up behind him. He sighed.  
‘Fuck, they really did get arrested. Why can’t they just be more careful? I mean they fucking got arrested dude!’ Alex cried.  
‘Yeah I know, I’ll probably be getting a phone call later saying we can go pick them up, they won’t get charged’ Matt said.  
Alex nodded and laid his head back on the sofa. Jack really did go too far sometimes, sadly that was one of the things Alex loved about Jack, his ability to carry on a joke even when it was finished and to still make it funny.

An hour and a half later Rian, Zack and Matt were watching a film on tv, and Alex had taken to nervously pacing around the room.  
‘Goddamn, Alex would you just sit down!? They’re going to call us when we can get them, you pacing isn’t going to make them call any faster’ Rian exclaimed.  
Just as Rian finished the phone rang. Alex shot Rian a look. Rian just scoffed.  
‘Hello? Yes this is Matt Flyzik... yes I’m in charge... yes, we can come down now and get them... what?... Vincent Petrocelli and Jack Barakat... what, oh... I’ll see what we can do, thank you’ Matt put the phone down. He turned back to everyone who were patiently waiting to hear what would happen next.  
‘They say we can go down to get Vinny but someone has to bail Jack out or he spends the night in a cell, apparently he did something a bit worse than Vinny’ Matt explained.  
‘What?... Are you joking? What did he do?’ Zack asked.  
‘I don’t know, they wouldn’t tell me, we just need to figure out how we’re going to bail Jack out. I’m going to kill him when I see him’ Matt answered.  
***  
‘Oh god... Vinny what is that smell?’ Jack asked. He was sitting in the cell on the floor with his knees tucked up to his chest. Vinny was sat opposite him on the bed.  
‘I don’t know, maybe- in fact I don’t want to know. I’m not the most hygienic person, but I don’t know how you can stand to sit on the floor dude, you never know what’s gone on down there’ Vinny answered.  
‘What? Why would you say that dude? Now i’m just imaging some guys having an orgy right here on this floor’ Jack said.  
‘It’s cause you’re gay, that’s why’ Vinny retorted.  
‘Wha- Fuck off, I never meant it like that, i’m not literally imagining it’ Jack said.  
‘Oh yeah, sorry you’re just imagining you and Alex like that’ Vinny replied.  
‘We’re not going out... and I don’t like him like that... he’s my best friend’ Jack answered.  
‘Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that, we all know you like him Jack, it’s hardly a secret’ Vinny replied.  
‘Wha-‘ Jack started to question what he meant by ‘it’s hardly a secret’ when the cell gate opened and the guard said Vinny had to go the front desk, he was free to go. Jack stood up in protest.  
‘What!? Why can’t I go!?’ Jack shouted.  
‘Because you haven’t been bailed out yet, you may need to stay overnight’ the guard answered.  
‘Fuck that!’ Jack shouted. The guard just closed the cell gate after him and escorted Vinny to the front desk. Jack could hear Vinny laughing all the way down the hall. Fuck him Jack thought. It was unfair how he got to go and he had to stay here, all Jack could do was hope that Alex would feel bad for Jack and come to his rescue. He just had to, he wouldn’t leave him here would he?  
***  
Half an hour later Jack was woken up by a small tapping on the cell gate. Jack looked up and blinked a few times so he could focus on what was making the noise. Alex stood on the other side of the gate with an angry expression on his face.  
‘Yo dude! What took you so long!? I’ve been in here for ages!’ Jack exclaimed.  
‘Half an hour actually, it’s not that long. I thought i’d make you suffer for a bit for being a prick’ Alex answered.  
‘Woah, harsh dude, you try spending your evening in a prison cell, you’d think differently then’ Jack retorted.  
‘It’s not harsh, what were you thinking!? You got fucking arrested, and now I have to bail you out! Do you know how annoying that is!? Do you think this is how I want to be spending my evening!?’ Alex shouted. Jack took a step forward so his nose was touching Alex’s through the bars. Alex’s anger washed away at Jack’s touch.  
‘I’m sorry Lex, I really am, I was just having a bit of fun, I’m sorry I took it too far. I know this isn’t how you want to be spending your evening. I’m sorry you have to bail me out, I bet Flyzik is really pissed with us isn’t he?’ Jack replied.  
‘Yeah he is’ Alex said.  
‘God, he’s going to be shouting at us for hours now. Anyway dude, can you please bail me out now, this cell smells like burritos and i’m hungry’ Jack asked.  
‘Alright, but dude, you totally fucking owe me... big time’ Alex said as he walked away to the front desk.  
‘Thank you! I’ll make it up to you I promise!’ Jack called after him. He smirked.


	2. Arrested In Vegas: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack repays Alex for bailing him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything smut related so excuse me if some parts are wrong. Also, if people want me to carry this story in, message me and i'll consider it.

Jack woke up the next morning feeling slightly worse for wear. He smiled when he remembered his plan for the day. He got out of his bunk and pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt, and wandered to the front of the bus to see who was there. Rian sat alone on the couch scrolling through his phone.  
‘Hey dude’ Rian greeted Jack with a smile. ‘Rough night?’ He winked.  
‘It was the best night ever’ he said sarcastically ‘Where is everyone else?’ Jack asked.  
‘The crew is setting up the stage for tonight, Zack is still asleep, and I don’t know where Alex is, I haven’t seen him all morning’ Rian answered, not looking up from his phone.  
‘Thanks dude’ Jack said and walked off the bus in search of Alex. Jack wandered to the hall where they would be performing later that night. Alex was nowhere to be seen. He walked to the dressing room, Alex wasn’t in there either. Jack started to panic, he’d looked in all the places he was likely to be, their show was only 5 hours away, he never wandered off unless something was bothering him... Shit. He must be really upset with Jack. Jack didn’t think Alex would mind that much about bailing him out, he’s done it plenty of times before and he knows Jack always appreciates it. If it wasn’t for Alex, Jack would probably be stuck in jail still, the rest of the band and the crew would have let him stay there just so they could laugh at him. Jack hoped Alex wasn’t upset with him, he really didn’t want Alex to be ignoring him. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to Alex’s name and pressed call. The dial tone rang for a few seconds before Alex answered.  
‘Hello’ he said  
‘Hey dude, where are you? I’ve looked everywhere’ Jack asked  
‘I just went into town... I... Uh, just really wanted to get some coffee to wake me up’ Alex answered.  
Jack could tell he was lying, he didn’t need to see Alex’s face to tell, he could hear it in the tone of his voice. He didn’t press any further for the real reason, he knew it would only get Alex more worked up.  
‘Oh... well alright bro, I’ll see you back here soon?’ Jack asked.  
‘Yeah, sure’  
‘Alright then, see you soo-‘  
‘Jack? I... I actually need to talk to you about something when I get back. Don’t freak out okay but it’s important’ Alex said. Jack started to panic, he had no idea what Alex could want to talk to him about that would make him nervous. Alex and Jack were so close that they weren’t embarrassed around each other anymore, they were completely and utterly comfortable with each other. So why did Alex get embarrassed all of a sudden?  
‘Alright I’ll see you when you get back’ Jack pressed end call.

***

Alex walked into the dressing room to see Jack sat on the couch nervously tapping his hands on his thighs. He looked up when he felt Alex sit down beside him. He smiled, it was time to complete his plan.  
‘Hey... um about, what I said earlie-‘ Alex started to say but was interrupted by Jack climbing into his lap. Jack’s legs were either side of Alex’s thighs, he gestured for him to continue.  
‘Well I... Uh, need to talk to you about something... well rather something to tell yo-ou-‘ Alex stuttered when he felt Jack’s warm breath hit the side of his neck. Jack pressed a small kiss on Alex’s tattoo there. He gestured again for Alex to continue.  
‘It’s important... and I... uh, I don’t want you to freak out oka-‘ Alex choked on his words when Jack started to slide his hand up Alex’s shirt. Jack leant forward and whispered in Alex’s ear ‘Do I make you nervous Lex?’ Jack asked. He leant back to see Alex slowly nod and a blush creep up on his face. Jack smiled. He leant forward.  
‘In a good way?’ He asked, his warm breath hitting the spot behind Alex’s ear making him shiver. Alex nodded. Jack leant back and looked Alex dead in the eye. He glanced at his lips, and slowly started to lean forward. Alex gulped thickly ‘Jack I nee-‘ he was silenced when Jack pressed his lips against his own. Alex was surprised at first, but was soon pressing back against Jack’s lips. They both pulled away breathlessly.  
‘What was that for?’ Alex smiled  
‘You said that I owed you, and this is my way of making it up to you’ Jack replied, his hands trailed down Alex’s chest and he started kissing and sucking on Alex’s neck determined to leave a mark. Alex’s breath caught in his throat when Jack started unbuttoning his jeans.  
‘Jack what are you-?’  
‘Shhh, don’t talk’ Jack hushed.  
Jack made Alex stand up and he pulled his jeans down to see that Alex was already half hard. Jack smirked. Alex kicked his jeans the off the rest of the way not caring where they landed. Jack backed him up against the wall and took off his shirt. He started leaving kisses down his chest and his trail till he got to the hem of his boxers. Jack hooked his fingers inside Alex’s boxers and pulled them off. Alex gasped when he felt the cold air on his now exposed dick. Jack took Alex’s length in his mouth, and started licking and sucking. Alex started moaning immediately, oh god he had no idea Jack was so good at this. He would definitely make him do this more often. Alex’s fingers curled into Jack’s hair. He fought back the urge to force himself further into Jack’s throat. He pulled slightly on Jack’s hair and he got the message, he begin sliding further down his length, taking practically all of Alex in his mouth, he wrapped his hands around the place he couldn’t manage. Alex was a moaning mess, he willed himself to look down at Jack. Jack was on his knees with his hair stuck to his face with sweat, his head kept bobbing up and down Alex’s length. Fuck. Alex felt his dick become harder at the sight. Jack started to hollow out his cheeks and hum. Alex felt the vibrations go through his dick. He pulled roughly on Jack’s hair.  
‘Fuck, Jack I think i’m gonna-‘ Alex tried to warn but Jack carried on and Alex exploded into his mouth. Jack took everything Alex gave him and swallowed, licking his lips afterwards. He looked up at Alex and smirked. He stood up and pressed his lips against Alex’s, Jack licked Alex’s bottom lip and Alex granted him access, he didn’t care that he could taste himself on Jack’s tongue, he just wanted to be kissing Jack... like this, slow and dirty. Alex wrapped his fingers in Jack’s hair at the back of his head and kissed back with more force. Jack just moaned into the kiss and Alex smiled. They pulled away when they both needed to finally breath. Alex pushed Jack towards the sofa, and he put his boxers back on and sat down in Jack’s lap so he was straddling him. Jack’s thumbs rubbed circles into his hip.  
‘So... what did you need to tell me?’ Jack asked. Alex had suddenly gained some confidence after what had just happened.  
‘I’m in love with you Jack’ Alex said. Jack grinned.  
‘Good, because I’m in love with you too’ Jack replied. Alex pressed his lips against Jack’s and smiled.  
‘So... do I get boyfriend sex now?’ Jack asked. Alex mused.  
‘Yes... you do’ He grabbed Jack’s hand and lead him back to the bus, not even caring that he was only wearing his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, someone posted on a fanfiction site that they wanted a fic written about the picture where Vinny and Jack are being arrested so I wrote this for them.


End file.
